Naruto's perfect life
by BladeOfThePoet
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are banished, how will their lives go on? NaruHina three shot. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my actual fanfic, let's see how this turns out, pairings will be naruhina,implied nejiten, no like, no read. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Konoha walls<strong>

It was a normal day in the land of fire, well almost. Even though the day was quite beautiful, a depressing aura could be felt around the reason? The two figures slowly leaving the area. One of them was a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes, three whisker-like birthmarks in each cheek, and an orange and black jumpsuit. The other one was a petite girl with pale eyes and a baggy coat, with long raven colored hair. These figures were the Kyubii Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, and the ex-hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga…

"I can't believe the council banished us…well I understand banishing me, but why did they banish you, Hinata-chan?

"F-father said t-that I was too w-w-weak and probably was a s-s-setback for the villages development…"

_Flashback no jutsu!_

"_now that the demon's taken care of, is there anything else to discuss?" this was Danzo,one of the council members,known by some as "the mummy" for his bandaged face._

_Hiashi Hyuga stood up, and the already depressed Tsunade knew nothing good would come._

"_I would like to bring to the attention of the council the fact that,because of a certain problem,the village will never be strong…"_

"_And that problem is?"_

"_My daughter, Hinata"_

_He was most likely going to say something else, but a huge uproar interrupted him. Most council members liked Hinata, since she was very kind and never fought unnecessarily. One of the most vocal about it was Tsume Inuzuka._

"_WHAT THE HELL HIASHI, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN SHE´S YOU´R OWN DAUGHTER, AND HAS BEEN TRAINING HER ASS OFF JUST SO YOU WILL APPROVE HER!"_

"_and yet she shows no improvement, Inuzuka"_

_Tsunade had already had enough, so she decided to end it quickly before…_

"_and besides, you know the saying,'a village is as strong as its weakest link''_

…_Too late._

"_Alright then, Lord Hiashi" Danzo was talking,so only worse things would come "I give you and the council three options: Execute her,banish her along with the demon brat, or give her to me for training"_

_Tsunade REALLY had to end this quickly._

"_those in favor of training with Danzo?" Only Hiashi and the mummy raised their hands "those in favor of execution?" same amount of hands from the same people. "those in favor of banishment?" all but Danzo raised their hands, most because they'd rather see Hinata away than see her killed or trained by a lunatic. "from this day on, the perfectly capable and excellent tracker kunoichi, Hinata Hyuga, is banished from Konoha…"_

_KAI!_

"So… where should we go, Naruto-kun?" Naruto froze as he heard that, and stared at her wide-eyed "Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?

"You are not stuttering"

"truth be told, I'm not as shy as everyone thinks, that was just an act I did to keep Kiba at bay, he is quite a pervert you know."

"So I wasn't the only one with an act, huh?

"Nani?"

"You see, my idiotic personality is just a mask, mine was to keep the villagers from beating me for getting to good, and hopefully making them attack Sakura as a way of getting to me"

"So, who's the real Naruto Uzumaki?

"I will tell you when you show me the real Hinata Hyuga."

They spent several hours talking about their real personalities, Naruto's foxy grin keeping the mood high, and it turned out Naruto was actually a genius. By the end of the day, they knew each other perfectly, but one thing still bugged Hinata.

"Naru-kun?"

Naruto grinned at his knew nickname

"yes Hina-chan?"

She blushed at her own nickname.

"Why did the village hate you so much?"

Naruto's smile faded, his shoulders tensed up, and his eyes started darting around, almost if looking for someone who would attack him

"well I guess you deserve to know…"

"Know what?"

"What do you know about the kyubii?"

"well, it was a giant fox made of demonic chakra with nine tails,but the Yondaime hokage killed him on October 10th"

"close. You see, the Yondaime couldn't kill the kyubii, it was too strong."

"But he must have, it hasn't been seen ever since"

Naruto started running through some handseals, starting at ram and ending with dragon.

"_**MIND ENVELOPMENT JUTSU!"**_

Hinata felt her head spinning, her eyelids were growing heavy,so she closed them. Everything went quiet,except for the sound of dripping water

"What the…?"

She saw a huge sewer, with several corridors to the sides, and Naruto was standing in front of one of the gateways motioning for her to follow.

"Where are we Naruto?"

"Welcome to my mind, I know it's a sewer by the way"

She followed him through the narrow passage until they came along a huge cage with the kanji for seal on it, which had a small tear.

"**What do you want mortal…?"**

"Hinata, the Baka-Kitsune, Baka-Kitsune, Hinata"

"**So this is the girl you can't stop rambling about…"**

"what?"

"SHUT UP FUZZBALL!"

"**You see,Hyuuga, the Kit is actually in love with you, and knows about your feelings for him,but he feared what would happen if the villagers found out, and he actually hates that pink bitch, damn is she annoying"**

"For once I agree with you fox…"

Interestingly, Hinata was more shocked about being loved back by Naruto than the fox.

"Y-y-y-y-you love me?"

"yep…"

She then proceeded to faint.

"I saw that coming."

Back in the real world, when Hinata woke up, they shared their first kiss…

**10 years later, Land of waves**

The land of waves had just become a ninja nation, with its own ninja academy and all. Neji, Sakura, Kiba and Kurenai were escorting a merchant to his client, the Namikage (wave shadow).

"I wonder if the rumors of the Namikage are true" said the pinkette

"which ones?" asked the dog man

"Quiet, we're here."

They all entered slowly, and saw the Namikage and his wife staring at the sea, backs turn to them.

"Namikage-sama, I brought your package"

"Why thank you, good man, your payment will be given outside"

With a nod the man left, leaving only the the shinobi and the Kage.

"Long time no see" Kurenai's sudden words scared the shinobi.

The Kage's wife walked towards her and hugged her

"HINATA" the other three shinobi shouted in perfect harmony, and suddenly a fist connected the backside of sakuras head

"I wanted to do that so bad"

"NARUTO" This time it was the four shinobi

"So Hinata you did find happiness."

"Yes. We travelled together, we fought, we got married, we killed Sasuke…"

"WHAT!" Sakura was trembling

"Yeah, it was hard but he went down, his grave is in the outside of the village, near zabuzas and Hakus, and we also killed almost all akatsuki" Naruto seemed to be swelling with pride, making the pinkette's state even worse

"Which are still alive?"

An ANBU appeared in the window.

"Namikage-sama, ANBU cat reporting"

"Ah…neko-san, how was the mission?"

Another ANBU appeared besides the cat

"Shark was successfully recruited"

"Good, would you guys show yourselves to my guests?"

They both tensed up, but quickly followed his orders,leaving all shinobi, mostly Sakura

"ITACHI AND KISAME?"

"yes, they both belonged to Ero-sennin's spy network. I recruited itachi when I took down the akatsuki, but kisame was reporting to jiraiya and disappeared when the old pervert died…"

Neji was thoroughly confused by one thing though "so they work for you now?"

"Yup, they report to me about several things, like you and tenten getting together in secret"said the newest Kage with a sly grin as Neji blushed a color even Hinata had never matched.

"Y-y-y-y-you know about that?"

"I kept tabs on all of you, and im glad I got to see Sakuras reaction to me killing the teme personally"

Sakura was still in shock, seeing as how the love of her life was now dead.

"nothing to say, ya know-it-all bitch?"Narutos tone was so dark and cold it made everyone shudder.

"…you bastard"

"Okay now I think this meeting has extended long enough, please give baa-chan my regards, and Neji, if Hiashi goes nuts and tries to get you or tenten, my doors are always open, as well as for the rest of konoha 8"

"Don't you mean 12, baka?" as always Sakura wouldn't stop giving Naruto a hard time.

"Hinata and I were banished, Sasuke is dead, and you're a bitch so im not counting you, so no, its 8"

And with that the Leaf shinobi left, having to put Sakura under Genjutsu to keep her from killing the blonde kage, his wife or the ANBU.

Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"It's okay teme, she's gone'

A raven masked ANBU dropped from the roof

"So im dead now,huh?"

"Hey, at least no more fangirls will rain over you, and you got in good terms with your brother thanks to me, so you can't kill me.''

"Hn…"

"On that note didn't you have a date today with that new academy teacher, the petite one with the Hyoton blood-line? (**A/N The hyoton is Hakus bloodline. Why is there someone else with it? Because I wrote so)**

Sasuke looked at a wall clock in the office

"CRAP!" He sprinted off as quickly as if he had seen Ino and Sakura running after him

"he really seems to like her" Said Hinata between fits of giggles

Naruto tried to answer, but he was howling in laughter.

Once he calmed down, he dismissed Itachi and Kisame and turned to Hinata.

"Well my love, it seems like everything went great, I achieved Kage-hood, I got the teme back, I no longer need to worry about akatsuki and Sakura, the fox and I are in good terms…"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmmm…"he made a face like he was thinking "ah yes, how could I forget, I'm married to the most beautiful kunoichi of all time, and she is carrying my child, life can't get better than this"

"On that you are right my love, on that you are right"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand…Done, plz R&amp;R and see you again in my next fic.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this was going to be a one-shot, but it was actually pretty successful, I think, so I will just continue it to about…say 5 chapters…perhaps a few ocs, anyway, let's continue the story of the new namikage and his wife.**

**Village hidden in the waves (Namigakure no saito)**

Today was a peaceful day on Nami; the namikage had just received the Uzu jutsu scrolls an Iwa merchant had, and the Konoha Shinobi had just left. However, it was all but quiet, since a certain Uchiha was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"crap, crap, crap, CRAP! im freaking late, im gonna get my ass frozen by Yukiko(**A/N it's a girl name that means snow child)**, if not worst…oh well at least thanks to the Namikage-sama I don't have to worry about…"

"Sasuke?" an annoying voice ringed in his ears, one he hoped he would never have to hear again. He turned around to see the pink bitch and her team. The eyes of the four of them widened upon seeing the nami headband, right where his Konoha headband once was. "You're a nami ANBU?"

He just stared at her, paling slightly, before he said the one thing that came to his mind.

"SHIT!"

He ran off to the academy, making mizu and raibunshins as he ran, confusing most the team except for the girl that stalked him all his life. He hid himself in the academy library, luckily with Yukiko being in there.

"Sasu-kun,what's wrong?"

"oh nothing, just that I didn't hide myself and now the Namikage's lie of me being dead is screwed, and the pink haired banshee is looking for me"

"the fangirl you said never stopped stalking you and annoying you?"

"The same" a loud thud was heard outside "And I think she heard us talking, anyhow, sorry for being late, you're not going to freeze me right?"

Yukiko giggled at that comment.

"Well, that depends on how our date goes on today." The door was blasted open, revealing a crying Sakura. "Uh oh…"

"What's going on here?" Sakura's voice was flooded with despair.

"Yukiko, meet the banshee, Sakura, meet my girlfriend, Yukiko."

Sakura was now sobbing softly, with her head low.

"This is not how it was supposed to happen… you were supposed to be with me…"

"**CHA! LET'S KILL THIS BITCH, NO ONE TAKES OUR SASUKE-KUN!"**

"You…You will die…"

"W-what?" Yukiko was panicking

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sasuke was now in front of his girlfriend, Chidori charging in his left hand, sharingan blazing.

"YOU LAY ONE HAND ON YUKI-CHAN, AND I WILL RIP YOUR BRAINS OUT YA BITCH"

Sakura had seen Sasuke angry, but never like this, this was even worse than when he had met Itachi.

"But, why? Look at her, I am much prettier than she will ever be, and what does she have that I don't?

"She is strong,smart,pretty, and likes me for being myself, not for being a freaking Uchiha." Sakura tried to punch him, only for a wall of ice to appear in her path, stopping the punch. "Oh, and she has a Hyoton bloodline too."

"I used to have fanboys, just like he had fangirls, coming only because of what was in my blood, but then I met Sasuke, neither of us knew about the other's abilities, until on one of our dates a guy tried to mug us, he flared his sharingan to life and I had ice needles surrounding the man. That's when we found out about each other's abilities."

An ANBU squad dropped into the library. Sasuke was smirking and Sakura was wide-eyed.

"About time, onii-san"

"Sorry about that, Kisame lost Samehada and we lost some time looking for it"

"Hey it's not my fault 'someone' thought it funny to put it in the roof…"

"Anyway, Haruno Sakura, you are under arrest for attempted assault on 2 Nami shinobi"

Sakura was then placed in an imprisonment Jutsu created by the Namikage himself, which combined Ninjutsu and Genjutsu: It starts by restricting most of the victims chakra, leaving only enough for a constricting genjutsu to take effect, making the victim think he or she is bound by chakra chains.

Kurenai, Kiba, and Neji appeared as she was taken away.

"Whats going on?" Kiba sounded pissed

"She is being arrested for attacking an ANBU and a chuunin"

"Why would she do that?" This time it was Kurenai talking

"Part heart-break, part she was freaking insane"

"No, I wasn't talking about the arrest guys, im talking about WHY THE HELL IS SASUKE STILL ALIVE!" Kiba was even more pissed

"Oh that, you see I tracked my brother all the way here, so when I found him working for Naruto and Hinata, I was going to kill them all, until I overheard a conversation of them saying how it was actually orochimaru who killed the Uchiha clan, in an attempt for the sharingan, and when I barged in, the showed me evidence that it was that snake freak, having used the Hebibunshin(Snake clone) and the henge no jutsu(transformation technique) to kill them all. However the real itachi sealed off their sharingans as they died, keeping scaley from getting them, and thus led me to forgive my brother, and felt so horrible about actually training with the one that killed my family I unlocked mangekyou, which isn't unlocked by killing your best friend."

"Interesting story…" Neji was truly interested.

"Anyway, can you guys do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't tell anyone im alive, unless I decide to go public about my life,literally."

"Sure thing"

Kurenai then piped in "So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

Yukiko answered that one "about 5 years, give or take…"

"I see…"

With that the remaining leaf shinobi left to Konoha. About halfway through, Neji thought of something that would make them break their promise to Sasuke.

"Eh… Guys?"

"What is it Neji?" Kurenai asked seeing his panic

"How are we going to explain Sakura's arrest to Tsunade-sama?"

That caused Kiba and Kurenai to freeze in their tracks. The three shinobi thought about possible lies that wouldn't cause major trouble,but none were convincing enough.

"we should just tell her the truth and say that it is an s-class secret of Namigakure and it mustn't reach anyone else's ears."

They followed the plan, telling the Hokage about the Namikage's identity, his wife, and then told her about an S-Class secret.

"And what would this secret be?"

"It mustn't leave this room"

"I swear as Hokage not to say anything"

They explained the situation about Sasuke and Yukiko, and then said what happened with Sakura. It was silent for a while after, so quiet you could actually hear the rustling of the papers Shizune had …

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Yes, she was arrested for assaulting a shinobi for no reason…"

"not that the sasuke bit"

"Oh, yes his alive, working for Naruto and Hinata."

"how could he convince him?"

" Oh yeah, we missed that part" They pretty much said exactly the same thing as Sasuke. "And son that's where the duck-butt haired bastard is"

Tsunade looked pissed, the team kurenai members and neji where afraid of the future of Nami no Kuni, but apparently that wasn't what had her angry

"You are telling me…that MY protégé, the one that swore not to be affected by her crush…ASSAULTED AN NON-THREATENING SHINOBI!"

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama, what will you do?" Kurenai was actually frightened of the Killer Intent that was cascading off the blonde Hokage

"Leave her there to think on what she did" She seemed in deep thought "Itachi, Kisame and Sasuke alive, who's next,Jiraiya?

A loud poof of smoke of smoke appeared in the middle of the office, and everyone thought Jiraiya too was alive, only for the namikage and his wife, sadly appearing at the same time as Danzo, Hiashi, and Tsume entered the room.

"Hokage-sama, we came to inform you about a council meeting…YOU!" Danzo was angry as hell, seeing the Demon brat, and Hiashi was the same upon seeing his daughter. Tsume, on the other hand, was overjoyed to see them both.

"NARUTO,HINATA" they were both encased in a hug that potentially cut off their air and blood supply.

"Tsume-san…can't…breath…"

"oops, sorry 'bout that"

"So the demon and his wench have returned, and what's this? You're the Namikage!"

Naruto exuded a small amount of killer intent to shut him up

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to my wife like that" He then turned to Tsunade "I came here to negotiate an alliance between Konoha and Nami, to help each other in case of a war. We also have alliances with Suna, Yuki, Kumo, and Mizu, pretty much everyone but Iwa, who don't like me and I don't like them" Naruto was beaming at that point. Hinata then stepped in.

"We also brought our bingo book, since as you know all ninja villages must have one, and believe it or not we already have missing nin."

Hiashi then stepped up, with a smug look in his face.

"So your village is as weak as you,Hinata?" Hinata phased out of sight, and appeared behind hiashi with a blade pointed at his neck, in the blind spot of the byakugan. "Wh-what?"

"It's been 10 years, _father_, the only person I know stronger than me is Naruto, and that's only because of the furball."

"Why do you refer to _it_ and the Kyubii as separate entities" Danzo was slightly outraged. "We all know that the demon is that boy"

Naruto ran throught some hand singns, ending in dragon

"_**MIND ENVELOPMENT JUTSU!"**_

All the present were warped into a sewer, which had a huge cage in it with the kanji for seal in it.

"What is the meaning of this,where are we?" Danzo was obviously panicking, along with hiashi, but Tsunade was mildly surprised.

"Ladies and Temes, welcome to my mind." Naruto was standing in front of the cage, when a huge red eye opened.

"**Oi, Kit, whats all the ruckus…are those the mummy and your mate's father?"**

"Yes, they are"

"**I see…LEMME AT THEM,I'll TEAR THE WHITE EYED TEME TO SHREDS!"**

"Calm down, fuzzball, we both hate them but there's nothing we can do, I brought them over so they can learn the difference between jailed and jailor."

Hiashi was now running around frantically

" What kind of genjutsu is this, why can't my byakugan pierce it!"

"Because it's not genjutsu,I did something like the Yamanaka's jutsus, only that instead of controlling the mind of another, I bring it into mine."

"**Why don't you two step closer, I want a closer look at the ones that made the lives of the kit and the kitten miserable"**

"The 'kitten'?" Asked Tsunade, having a good theory of who it was

"**I call Naruto the Kit, so I call his mate the Kitten"**

"Kyuubi-san, could you please address me by my name or nickname? I find it weird and slightly annoying to be called 'the kit's mate'"

"**Sorry about that, any way, if I wasn't locked up here I'd rip you two apart" **Naruto snapped his fingers, and his mindscaped turned into a huge plateau, nothing but rock for miles, and Kyubii was no longer in his cage, instead he had a chain collar and each link had the kanji for seal in it.** "Thanks kit" ** He then bounced after the two bastards, which ran like the cowards they were, screaming like little girls.

"Now that's something funny to watch: Danzo and Hiashi running scared" Tsunade said between howls of laughter.

"That's true, I'll let kyubii chase them for a while, so let's catch up shall we, and then discuss the alliance"

"Sure"

They talked for several hours, Naruto and Hinata learned that Hanabi was now the hyuuga clan head, in training at least, and had plans to ban the use of the cursed seal, and unite main and secondary branches of the hyuuga clan, and that the others of the rookie 9 (now 5) had become heads of their respective clans, and then agreed on an alliance, Konoha would assist Nami in exchange of their help in future wars.

"You got a deal, baa-chan"

The vein in tsunade's forehead expanded, and then proceeded to pound the blond into his rocky mindscape

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU GAKI!"

They both laughed, reminiscing of old times, and then Naruto released the jutsu, just as the kyubii was about to catch the bastards. They signed the alliance, bid each other farewell, and then Naruto and Hinata returned to Nami, unknowing of the danger to their nation that was brewing up…

**And that's a wrap, I'm gonna have a poll in my profile: What will be the trouble: A neo-akatsuki, Iwa, Oto? You choose. I'm starting school soon so updates may take longer to arrive. So see you again sometime and hopefully I won't get writer's block **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, you know the drill people, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, if I did this would be cannon. Let's get this show on the road. BTW, the poll was a draw between Iwa and a New-Akatsuki, so I will combine those two.**

**Namigakure no Saito, 1 year later.**

Things were going downhill for Nami, a New Akatsuki came up, with members with similar abilities to the old team, but with other bloodlines instead of the sharingan and rinnegan, they had all of Iwa backing them up, and the other nations had their own problems at the moment. On a happier note, Hinata had safely given birth to a baby girl with a piercing-blue byakugan, but that moment was soured too when the furball spoke up

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU_

_Naruto was holding his baby girl, who they had agreed to call Megumi (meaning Blessing) his happiness wasn't even affected by a new group after him, until the fox spoke up_

"_**Ehhh…Kit?"**_

'_yes fox?'_

"_**There is one thing you should know about your daughter…"**_

"_what?"_

"_**apply some chakra to her belly"**_

_Naruto did as he was told…to find a seal in his child's stomach_

"_Fox…"_

"_**Heh heh… yes Kit?"**_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"_

"_**Well… you see, when she was being conceived…you started to get tired…so I added some of my chakra…and now she has a little demon fox kitten sealed inside her…well bye!"**__ the fox severed the connection before Naruto could kill him for placing such a burden on his daughter. When he told Hinata, the reaction was pretty much the same._

_KAI!_

So now he had a Jinchuriki 4-months old, a war to win, letters to send, and one thing that made him regret his position, the one thing everyone knows and hates, the one thing he has been trying to find a way around without shadow clones:Paperwork. He couldn't use his clones since Hinata had a sealmaster put some seals in the office, so any clones of any kind that walk in will be dispersed instantly, this way Naruto couldn't sneak off to play some pranks on his ANBU to 'Keep them alert' as he said. His last prank was to glue a pair of sunglasses into Sasuke's face, which he was unable to take off for three weeks, when the glue weakened up. Even as Hinata yelled at him for being rash and irresponsible, he could only think he should've used super-glue.

Anyway, the Neo-Akatsuki was giving him problems, and his best ANBU were on a break. To make things worse, after having killed one of them, one with inmense strength named Hiroku, they attacked the Namigakure prison and took Sakura with them, feeding her ideas of killing Yukiko and having Sasuke for herself, and to have revenge on the Kage that lied to her. Their leader, a man with long, red hair like Nagato, but with an odd bloodline he called the Kamigan(gods eye) which allowed him to control virtually anything, said he wanted the bijuu to destroy the world and every single one in it. His secretary, who was Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, came in.

"Namikage-sama, a message from Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Yuki and Kumo has arrived."

"One from each?"

"No, one message signed by all the Kages"

Naruto hurriedly took the paper Tsunami was holding, and his face lit up when he saw what it said. It said just two words, but those words let him know Iwa was in trouble. It said: 'We're in'

**2 weeks later, my POV**

Now I would've written the war, but I don't think anyone wants to see a full blown massacre on the Iwa forces, after all it was 5 nations on one. But the Akatsuki members now had the beasts from 1 to 7, so Naruto and Kirabi were the next targets. Today we find our hero with his friend sitting in the Namikage tower roof, simply chatting the time away.

" Say B, how are you holding up with the Hanchibi?"

"We are in good terms, if that's what you mean, and his not a germ, as it would seem."

Naruto stayed silent, pondering on something, then he said:

"My friend, your rhymes are loosing their edge…"

"*sigh* I know, its just that im out of ideas lately, and Hanchibi doesn't have any good ones either…"

"I'm sure you will get back soon enough, have you ever thought of publishing your rhyme booklet? I can hook you up with a good publisher"

"No thanks, but why do you know a good publisher?"

"Don't tell Hina-hime, but I found Ero-sannins early drafts for many books, so I honored his memory and kept finishing them and publishing them for him, which has had Kakashi on my back ever since he found out…"

"So what would happen if you wife found out?"

"I'd most likely be a dead man…"

"You will be either way, Jinchuriki…" the two demon carriers turned around to see two figures: Hanaro, a nuke-nin from Iwa, with the bloodline called the Koton, which allowed him to manipulate metal, and the other one was Sakura Haruno, A.K.A the Pink Banshee, since she developed a bloodline that allowed her to manipulate the sound waves from her throat (A/N Think Banshee from X-Men). She was using her massive strength to carry a giant scroll, with the kanjis for 1,3 and 7 on it. They were from Akatsuki in case you haven't noticed. Anyway, the Namikage and the soon-to-be Raikage got ready for a fight (A/N I'm really bad at fighting scenes, so I suggest you whip out YouTube, play raising fighting spirit, and try to fill out whatever I left out)

Naruto decided to take on the Haruno, who stupidly let go of the scroll,while B used his electricity against metal, which proved to be very effective. Naruto decided to end the battle quickly.

"_**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**_

Hundreds of Narutos appeared, and used Naruto's new attack.

"NA-RU-TO!" It seemed like the uzumaki rendan, so she braced for the axe kick, but something else happened "U-ZU-MA-KI!" Naruto started attacking her with a sword, his attacks looking like a whirlpool "NAMIKAZE BARRAGE!" He ended the attack by having all his clones hit her with a rasengan, wounding her up enough for her to not cause any troubles for around a month.

Seeing this, Hanaro rushed to her side, grabbed her and the scroll, and left. However, Naruto was smirking as the left.

"My friend…what did you do?" B was actually worried of what his friend was smirking about. One of the Naruto clones dispelled to show the _real _sealing scroll.

"Remember that I Increased the production of explosive tags some days ago, and found a way to transform several of them into something else?"

B's eyes widened, before starting to laugh uncontrollably.

**Neo-Akatsuki base, below the remains of Iwa**

The members of the new organization were standing around the scroll, except for the Haruno who was in bed unconscious.

"So, the capture of those two has failed again…" the leaders voice was cold an menacing, and his eyes the turned an unearthly white, before screaming "RUN FOR COVER!"

The scroll went poof, and in it's place where hundreds of explosive tags.

**Back to Nami**

Naruto had his best seal masters work on the scroll, when he heard it

_BOOM!_

A mushroom cloud rose in the horizon in the direction of Iwa. All the people who knew of Narutos plan where now rolling on the floor laughing.

**Back to the useless new Akatsuki.**

Their new base was just destroyed…again…

"How many times has the Namikage pranked us and destroyed our bases?"

The leader used his Kamigan to move the rubble out of everyones way.

"So many times he already has all our sealing scrolls and found out about the _**Pure world resurrection technique **_and will most likely bring back the other Jinchuriki that have died since the old Akatsuki"

The rest of the team started to move to their backup base, hoping it wouldn't be destroyed to.

**And once again, back to Nami.**

Naruto had use the technique he got from the new Akatsuki to revive the other Jinchuriki, his mother, and tried to bring back his father, but the shinigami wouldn't let him. The difference between this technique and Orochimarus is that this one didn't just partially revive someone, after a body has been taken, it's cells and DNA transform into that of the new soul, and for some reason only worked when the sacrificed soul had killed on cold blood, making it a good execution method. Hell, he even revived Jiraiya as a birthday gift for Tsunade, which even though the blonde Hokage was delighted, she knocked them both head over heels, Jiraya for dying on her, and Naruto for using the technique. Jiraiya nearly died again when he found out Naruto had been continuing his book series, and even launched a sequel to The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, called The Tale of the Utterly Rash Shinobi, which caused its prequel to skyrocket to the bestseller charts along with it.

"THANK YOU GAKI,MY BOOK IS FINALLY A BEST SELLER LIKE I WANTED!"

He also resurrected Hinata's mother, making her incredibly happy to see her mother again. He did it partly to make her happy, partly to calm her down when she found out he continued Jiraiya's books. On another note, Gamakichi became the Toad Boss some time ago, with his brother as the second in command, since Gamabunta decided to retire. Namigakure also developed something like the will of fire, which the locals called the 'Strength of Waves', not only that, but they became one of the most feared countries, since they started instructing genin with the Uzugakure Kenjutsu style, which was deadly in it's own accord, and combined it with other styles to perfect it.

"*Sigh* things couldn't be better…" Naruto said before the now nicknamed 'Sucker team' appeared, since not even the leader was able to do anything in a fight. "Again? You guys just don't give up do you?"

"We wont stop until we win, so prepare to fight…"

**15.3 seconds later**

The twelve d-ranked missing nin were now lying unconscious again.

"Namikage-sama, this time it was 2 seconds faster than the last time"

"See, I told you I could beat them up without shadow clones and still be fast as hell in doing so."

All was well in Nami again…

**Time skip, 15 years later**

Tsunade had retired, leaving Kakashi as Hokage, and now our Namikage and his wife had a big issue: Their daughters adolescence. The young Megumi had already reached jounin level, and had been nicknamed "The raven fox". The reason for her nickname was her raven colored hair, like her mother's, and her inner demon, courtesy of her father's own demon. The problem was, she was already after her father's hat, and she seemed to be determined to get it. She was also a great tutor, apparently, helping the little Koyuki Uchiha, who had been named after the princess of the spring country. Sasuke's and Yukiko's daughter was a force to be reckoned, the Hyoton, the Sharingan, and her father's fire and lightning affinity. Sasuke was now ANBU captain, with Itachi and Kisame as second a third in command respectively. And that was Narutos perfect life

**Crappy ending? Probably, but hey, between school and some other things, I have had my mind a bit full, not to mention the fact that ideas for the Hero and The Moon keep popping up as a write. So Plz, R&R**


End file.
